


Expansion Packs: Operation Anchorage and the Replicated Woman

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Series: [I don't want to] set the world on fire [2]
Category: One Tree Hill RPF
Genre: Androids, Diners, Heartbreak, Marriage Proposal, Other, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-War, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Her name-tag says Sophia, her voice says sex, and her smile says girl-next-door. But her eyes tell the real truth.





	Expansion Packs: Operation Anchorage and the Replicated Woman

The diner across the street from the base in Anchorage serves the kind of down-home cooking Chad hasn't tasted in ages. Sunday is: Meatloaf, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans, cherry pie; Monday: open-faced turkey sandwich, stuffing, gravy, green beans, pumpkin pie; Tuesday: spaghetti and meatballs, dinner roll, green beans, apple pie; Wednesday: pot roast, dinner roll, green beans, blueberry pie; Thursday: ham and grits, cornbread, green beans, pecan pie; Friday: macaroni and cheese, green beans, key lime pie; closed Saturday and Sunday. The green beans get old after the second week, but the pretty waitress with the cherry-red lips won't let the guys have any dessert until they've cleaned their plates. Her name-tag says Sophia, her voice says sex, and her smile says girl-next-door. But her eyes tell the real truth.

She's not human. 

Sophia is a robot with human skin. An android whose heart beats because her creators thought it should, whose brain is nothing but a mess of wires, and whose soul is a string of 0s and 1s, but she's real to Chad. Her programming is based on a thousand different girls, all adding up to this perfect being. 

"I'm going to marry you someday," Chad tells her earnestly after every meal.

She always laughs. "Not in a hundred years."

Chad makes it to a hundred years. He even makes it a hundred more. But by the time he makes it back to Alaska, she's being sold for scrap, just another piece of wreckage from the Great War. So he buys her heart, now nothing more than a frail hunk of wires and metal, and replaces his own failing one with it. Hers beats steady in his chest, thump-thump, to remind him of his every failure and hope.


End file.
